In the Dark
by xxgaaraloverxx
Summary: On my waist, through my hair. I think about it when you touch me there...
1. On My Waist

Sookie mentally slapped herself for what seemed like the millionth time for the night. She opened the door to her car and secretly reveled in the sharp squeak the metal on metal the action produced. Earlier that night Jessica had pleaded for Sookie to take her to Fangtasia to help her forget Hoyt's rejection. When presented with the begging, instead of having Jessica ask her maker after baring her heart to Sookie, she gave in. Here they were, standing in the parking lot of the vampire bar just an hour later.

She watched as the red-headed vampire near skip to the bar's huge padded door. The bouncer knew who they were and immediately opened the door for them. The crowd waiting outside threw insults and some very colorful curses their way as the walked through the opening. As she was bombarded with the mob's, both inside and out, thoughts, she hung her head, trying to escape the mental bombard. The things Sookie heard before her walls were in place again made her cringe with a mixture of disgust and fear. Without realizing it, Jessica had already abandoned her companion in leiu of the dance floor and the humans that awaited her- or any other vampire- there.

Spotting the black marble bar, Sookie pushed her way through the crowd of people and made her way to it. She laid a couple dollars on the sparkling surface and ordered a Coke. As she recieved her drink, she felt someone standing behind her. She had a good idea of who it might be, but still she picked up the glass and turned toward the presence. Sookie's head nearly bumped into Eric's chest.

"Sookie," Eric said with a smooth smirk upon his lips, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight?" Sookie said nothing, just took a sip of her soda and pointed towards Jessica, grinding against some fangbanger on the dance floor.

"Ah, I see..." Sookie just nodded. "You're not that thrilled about playing babysitter tonight?" Eric asked.

"No, not particularly," she started but was interrupted by Eric's booming chuckle. Sookie jerked her head up to look at Eric but immediately regretted it. Ever since he had regained his memory, he always had a knowing look upon his face, as if he wanted to take Sookie right then and there, in front of every one of his customers.

Despite the fact that her secret pain was caused by herself, it still caused her heart to ache, seeing one of the reasons why she hurt so. It was her decision to refuse both Bill and Eric, but it didn't help her at night, knowig that. She still cried herself to sleep every night. During the day or when she was out in public, her walls held strong. She made the apperance of her indifference almost an art, but she couldn't fool herself, not when she came home to an empty house all the time. Seeing Eric in person, standing in all his wonder in the dim red light of the club almost made her fall; not physically, but mentally.

Eric sensed the mistrust and hurt radiating from the beautiful woman sitting in front of him, Eric decided it was time to bow out when there was still time. He signalled the bartender with a tap of his hand.

"She doesn't pay tonight," He stated, only briefly glancing at Sookie. He turned and heard her slight protest but it didn't make him rescind the order. "Start her off with a martini. Dirty."

"No, Eric," Sookie began but as he walked out of her sight, she knew it was pointless to try and argue further. As the vampire behind the bar placed a coaster on the bar and the ordered drink on top of it, she murmered to herself, "oh, what the hell?" She downed the glass in three drinks. It was instantly refilled in the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>Jessica walked up to the granite counter of the bathroom sink. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and was startled to see Pam standing behind her shoulder.<p>

"The restroom is for humans only," Pam stated dryly. "Do I need to explain why?" Jessica just kind of looked at her blankly then felt herself start to break.

"I know, I just-" Jessica cut herself off. "I just needed a break." Pam raised an eyebrow, whether it was feigned or real interest, Jessica couldn't tell.

"Hoyt and I broke up..." She stated. " And I thought coming here tonight would make me forget him." Pam tsked.

"Darling, you don't need to be with just one human anyway," Pam said to the younger girl. She thought she was comforting her, but when the first blood tear dripped down the girl's face, she realized it probably didn't help. "Vampires just aren't meant to be monogamous." As Jessica broke out in full-fledged sobs, Pam stepped back, to no avial as it turned out. Jessica wrapped her arms around the woman and buried her head against her chest. Pam just sat frozen in surprise. Ahe wasn't the one to go to for comfort, period. Even though she said that to herself, Pam still found her laying her head against Jessica's red hair and slightly hugging the girl back.

"Things just happen this way sometimes," Pam whispered as a tear escaped from her eye.

* * *

><p>Much later, Jessica had regained her composure and thought it would be best if her and Sookie left. She walked up to the bar where she had last seen Sookie and glanced around when she didn't see her right away. She then spotted her sitting in a both in back with a male vampire, fangs bared. She heard Sookie's laughter spill forth.<p>

"Wow!" She heard the drunken woman exclaim. More laughter was heard. Jessica sped over and pulled the vampire away from her friend. Sookie screamed, drawing every patron's attention. Jessica just stood awkwardly amongst the attention, not enjoying it one bit. She laughed nervously and pulled on her long red hair.

"Sorry, y'all," She murmured. In the remaining silence, Sookie started laughing yet again. "Jessica!" She yelled, "I'm having sooooooo much fun!" Jessica gave a nervous glance about the room. It seemed that all the people there returned to their previous activities. She started to grab for Sookie's arm, wanting to take her home before she did anything else stupid.

"C'mon, Sook," Jessica slightly pleaded.

"No!" Sookie protested very loudly. "I'm no gonna leaf," she started determinedly. She stumbled behind Jessica and burst out in a giggling fit. As soon as she saw the door though, Sookie screamed again. "No! I'm no gonna leaf!" She yelled. She thrashed away from the younger girl and ran toward the bar. She hit her hand on he counter and said, "anofer ooone, pwease?" The bartender looked at her cautiously, but still made another gin and tonic and sat it in front of her. Sookie lifted the glass to her mouth but before it had reached her lips, it was taken out of her hand. She looked up and the offender who took her drink and in her dunken haze, she didn't recognize Eric holding the glass before her.

"Wow," she started, "you're pretty." She giggled. He barely glanced over to Jessica when he said, " Go home, I'll take care of her." Jessica looked like she wanted to say something, but just nodded instead and pushed her way through bodies blocking the way to the exit. Eric looked back at Sookie who started slumping to the ground. He quickly sat the pespiring glass on the bar and caught her before she hit her head on the stool next to her.

Sookie looked up into Eric's blue eyes. He felt her shift and make to kiss him but before she got to that point, she bent her head nd puked on the floor. Bile dribbled from her chin but she smiled at Eric anyway before she blacked out. Eric held her close, smelling her sweet scent despite the mixture of alcohol and vomit trying to overpower it.

One of his human employees came running with a bucket of soapy water and a mop and cleaned the mess up as soon as Eric stood up, Sookie cradled in his arms. He walked to his personal office, telling Pam quietly to not let anyone disturb him. He closed the door and smirked at he groan coming from almost every one of his customers. His fans adored him and didn't like not seeing him all night on his "throne." He shook his head. Sookie whimpered in her sleep, which brought him back to the present. He decided to wait and see if she woke up.

Eric laid Sookie's limp body on the leather couch opposite of his desk. He brushed the strands of hair out from her face and gazed upon the lovely sight before him. To think of all the horror and heartbreak this young woman had endured in her short lifetime brought pain upon himself. Knowing that he helped to bring all these things to her made him remorseful. She looked so peaceful and childlike as she slept. Eric slowly brought his lips to her soft, pliable ones. He placed a brief but tender kiss there and as he pulled away he heard her sigh and watched as she snuggled against the buttery smooth leather.

Eric walked over and sat behind the large mahogany desk. He setled his head upon his open palms and just watched as Sookie slept away, so close to him, but so far away at the same time. He recalled the recent events that had passed between the two of them. When the witch had placed him under her spell, it was much more simple. There were no vampire politics, or false feelings or betrayals between them then. He wished it could be like that again. He grabbed his keys from the sliding drawer to his right and momentarily enjoyed the whoosh sound it made before closing.

* * *

><p>Eric gently placed Sookie on her bed, her nightgown bunching up on her thighs. The golden skin that exposed itself to him was tantalizing; he could see the pulse that beat underneath the silky goldness. Eric had gently washed the night's stickiness from her body and had took Sookie out of her soiled clothes. Trying to hold back from making love or even tasting what she held within her, was exquisite torture. Her scent lingered on his clothes as he made his way back to his car. He inhaled sharply, one last time as he shut the door behind him.<p> 


	2. Through My Hair

Sookie awoke with a start and immediately regretted opening her eyes so fast. The room spun around her so quickly it made her nauseous. She slowly sat up in the huge bed and held her head in her hands. She groaned loudly as if that would make the pain and dizziness go away. It didn't work. Instead, it made her head pound even harder, as if that were possible, she thought. She gently pulled the plush quilt from on top of her legs and swung them over to the edge of the bed. Looking at the clock, she nearly gave another loud roan when she saw the time the cold, digital numbers was screaming at her. 3:28, p.m. she assumed since it was so damn bright. She had work in less than an hour.

As she scrambled up as quickly as her head and feet would allow her, Sookie noticed a note written on her bedside table as well as a glass of water and two tiny white pills. Sookie recognized them ad Tylenol before she downed them along with a swig of water. She didn't bother with the note. She assumed it was Jessica saying how sorry she was. Walking into the master bathroom, Sookie shed her thin pink night gown and let it pool at her feel. She briefly let herself enjoy the feeling of being unclothed before she hurriedly turned on the water for a quick shower.

As she climbed in, Sookie tried as hard as she could, but just couldn't remember Jessica bringing her home. Hell, she couldn't remember much after the "chat" she had with Eric at the bar before she started taking advantage of his offer of free drinks. Considering how much she couldn't remember, she assumed Eric wouldn't want to extend her that offer again. Reaching for the shampoo bottle, Sookie started humming a beat she couldn't recall hearing. It was a vague tune considering she didn't even know where it was coming from. _Probably something I heard last night _Sookie thought.

She didn't stop to ponder it any longer, just hurried to finish her shower before she would be late for work. She briefly pondered going back to Fangtasia tonight after work, but thought better of it by the time she was dressed and running out the door. She didn't want another run in with her Viking vampire. _Liar_ her mind accused. _You know the possibility of seeing Eric last night is the only reason you went with Jessica last night._ Sookie gasped at her mind's confession and blushed hard in the southern heat.

"No, I do not want to see him right now," She said out loud to herself. "I've been incident and supernatural free for three months now and I like it." Sookie finalized her statement with a curt nod. She now saw the parking lot to Merlotte's and stayed quiet. People already thought she was crazy, didn't need to give them another reason to think it. Her ponytail dripped down her back as she opened the door and made her gasp. She was in such a hurry she forgot to blow-dry her hair. She felt the head rest on her seat and confirmed it was soaked as well. It caught all the water on the way to work but as soon as she stepped out, it was all on her.

Sookie closed her car door and slid the key in the slot to lock it while she was in the bar. She glanced at the tiny watch head on her wrist and made her way to the bathroom inside. She had five minutes before she had to clock-in and she was going to make the most of headache was almost completely gone, which was a good thing because the hand dryer in the tiny woman's bathroom would've caused it to pound enough to make her miserable. After a quick dry and fluff, Well, as good as she would get from a hand dryer, at least, Sookie stepped out of the bathroom into the hallway leading to the dining area. She punched her time card in right on time and walked over to Arlene to see what the status of business was tonight.

Arlene immediately brightened when she saw Sookie.

"Oh thank God you're here!" She exclaimed as soon as Sookie was in hearing distance. "Today has been crazy, let me tell you," Arlene started but then heard Lafayette from behind the food counter calling 'order up' for her other table. Sookie took a quick survey of the room noting which tables needed servicing and those that didn't. She grabbed the tablet from the front of her apron and went over to the table closest to her that looked like they might need to order.

"Hi, I'm Sookie," she said when she got to the table because she didn't recognize the faces looking up at her from the booth. "What can I get y'all tonight?" She hurriedly took down the orders. Even though she got there and back quick, she still heard the thoughts of the patrons she just waited on drifting behind her. She mentally put her shields up but before she could block out all the thoughts around her she heard something that made her stop cold.

Sookie made her way to the bar acting as if she didn't hear the ominous message. _You're going to die for it_. The message didn't seem to know that her barriers were up. It echoed in her brain horribly as she looked up from the drink fountain to scan the patrons. No one seemed amiss or creepy or anything out of the ordinary. That alone sort of scared Sookie. The fact that there wasn't any other Supes around made her nervous, ironically.

Sookie made her way back to the table with the family's drinks and looked around one more time. Nothing. No more thoughts went past her walls. She started to worry. A lot. She thought about going to look for Sam to tell him about this, but she thought better of it. If Sam sent her home, she'd be on her own. Bill was God-knows where doing God-knew-what. King business bullshit she called it. Jason had plans with Jessica tonight, despite Hoyt punching the daylights out of him not too long ago for it. She inwardly sighed. Sam was the only person she could tell. _Except Eric. You could tell him_ her mind reasoned with her. She took a second to consider this option. _Um, no,_ was her final answer.


	3. Think About It

Sookie sat down across from Eric in the blood-red leather booth of Fangtasia. Just hours ago she knew this was not what she wanted to do, but her mind was overruled. She had been turning on the exit to Shreveport before she knew what she was doing. She decided to just go with it since she didn't feel like wasting gas for nothing; couldn't afford it with how few hours she had been getting at Merlotte's lately. She looked to the ground as Eric said something to her, but she couldn't make it out. She wasn't at the Vamp bar right now. She was at her house, sleeping in her bed. Flames were all around her but she wouldn't wake up. She couldn't. It became hard for her to breathe. Sookie's heart pounded loudly in her ears, it also felt like it was gonna come up her throat if she tried to do anything.

"Sookie!" Said girl snapped her head back up to look at the source of the sound. "What was going on, lover?" Sookie just blinked. Eric stared at her while she regained her bearings. She looked into the clear, blue pools that were his eyes and the feeling of absolute terror subsided. She could take a breath again and her heart rate slowed.

"I- I don't know, Eric," Sookie started then began describing her 'vision' as she called it secretly. "I saw myself at home in bed sleeping, but there was fire. It was everywhere," she said. "I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was gonna die. I saw it happening." Eric looked no different than when she started explaining. _Dammit. He doesn't care, girl, get a hold of yourself! What if Gran could see you now?" _Sookie chastised herself for getting so worked up about it. She just wanted to know where the thoughts were coming from; how she could see the pictures of the person's mind so clearly. She looked at Eric again, still no change.

Since Eric was so unphased by everything she just told him, Sookie immediately jumped up and started walking to the door. She knew when she wasn't wanted and she wasn't going to put herself down by continuing to stay here and humiliate herself. She gasped when Eric's cold, bony hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her down in his lap, her head going to the crook of his shoulder.

"Lover," Eric started. He breathed deeply of her summery scent. "I know this upsets you greatly, but I don't know what you want me to do about it, nor what I could do." Sookie's head cleared. She tried to get up from the compromising position she had been dragged into. Eric brushed a strand of hair that had fell in front of her face to behind her ear. Sookie's breath caught in her throat; being this close to Eric could possibly ruin all the work she had done trying to keep her distance from vampires and the rest of the supernatural world, Sam excluded. Even though it was only seconds, it felt like hours were passing while Sookie was caught in the piercing gaze of Eric's eyes. It was innterupted all too soon.

"If you're done eye-fucking each other, you have fans to attend to," Pam came over, disturbing the moment. Pam pointed to the extremely long line at the foot of the elaborate 'throne' Eric had on the other side of the room. Sookie hurriedly jumped up from Eric's lap and mumbled an apology and ran for the door. Eric stood slowly, watching Sookie as she departed. Even though vampires didn't breathe, he let out a noise that was very close to a sigh. Eric barely glanced at Pam as he started toward the crowd.

"It's not worth it," Pam said to his back, "she doesn't want you any more." Eric completely ignored her.

* * *

><p>Sookie sighed deeply and sank down into the lavender scented suds. Seeing Eric tonight had been a mistake in her opinion. She couldn't believe the longing and frustration it had dug up in her consciousness. She didn't know what to do. She wanted the man with everything she had, but she wasn't about to get herself hurt again. She liked herself to much to go through such misery again. Sookie grabbed the razor by the spigot and proceeded to shave her legs. She knew she didn't have work the following day so she was going to sunbathe. Instead of taking a shower both before and after her daylight adventure, she decided to go ahead and take the time now. The water splashed around her as she made her legs silky soft and completely hair-free.<p>

When she was finished with her bath, Sookie wrapped a plush cotton towel around her lithe body. Her muscles were defined prettily by her every movement. She towel-dried her hair after rubbing the remaining moisture off of her wet body. The damp tendrils framed her face nearly perfectly and as she stared into the mirror she came to a realization. Sookie was self-confident and aware of her beauty but every now and again it was nice to hear it from someone other than her own mind or the lewd patrons in the bar. That didn't happen too often now that she was trying to stay away from the vamps in the area. Why was it that only they found her worth dating, anyway? Sookie shook her head to try and physically make the self-depreciating thoughts go away. She walked into her room and tugged on the thin cotton nighty that she had placed on the bed before her bath.

Just as Sookie pulled the covers down on the bed, she heard a knock at her door. She glanced at the clock on her night-stand. 9:00. Damn. Here goes her plans to go to sleep early tonight. Sookie slipped into a soft flannel bathrobe and proceeded to go answer her front door. Just as she pledged herself vampire-free, yet another one was standing on her front porch. Jessica was standing next to Jason and when Sookie motioned for them to step inside, she saw that they were dressed nicely. Jessica in a slinky, glittery dress and Jason in a button down solid-blue shirt. This didn't bode well with Sookie. Al she wanted to do was curl up on her couch and try finishing the book she still had from the library.

"Hey Sook," Jason exclaimed. It'd been about a week since she last saw him, so it was kind of nice to see her older brother. She looked warily at the couple in front of her. She could hear Jason's thoughts if she wanted to, but she doubted that a lot right now.

Snapping her out of her train of thought Jason asked, "," All in one breath. She started shaking her head immediately. "No, no, no, no, and oh, guess what?" Jason was actually gullible enough to ask. "NO!" Sookie said wholeheartedly.

"Oh, come on, sis," Jason started, "you know Jess still can't drive and I plan on drinking." Sookie looked up with her mouth set in a hard, firm line. "You wouldn't want me to wreck, now would ya?" He had puppy-dog eyes. Sokkie HATED the puppy eyes.


	4. When You Touch Me There

Why she was conned into going back to Fangtastia for the second time that night, Sookie couldn't tell you. She knew she couldn't be glamored but at the same time, she felt a compulsion to want to go. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her again. No matter what the cause was, here she was, sitting in that damnable booth again, only this time it was Jason sitting opposite. She glanced around the club for Eric. No sign, yet. It was only a matter of time. While he wasn't present, however, she let her guards down. Well, all of them except her mental walls; those were almost always up.

The bartender remembered her from the night before and immediately had another mixer waiting on the shiny, granite bar for her. She sniffed the fruity drink and caught the essence of peach and alcohol. Peach martini, apparently. She took a tentative sip and found it was delicious. She took another. Sookie was determined not to overdo it tonight so she quickly set it down again before she consumed the entire drink. Sookie glanced around the club, not in the mood to dance or talk to anyone. Instead, she people watched. There were five empty spaces in her mind, so at the moment, there were only five vamps in the room, one of them Jessica. She relaxed a little more with that knowledge.

Sipping again, Sookie took in the sights and sounds, the smell of perfumed sweat coming from the dancers on the floor. ll in all, it wasn't so bad now. Not with Eric gone.

* * *

><p>Eric smelt Sookie the moment her foot hit the floor inside his club. Right now, he was in the basement, looking down at a new fangbanger. This little piece of tail had came in about twenty minutes after Sookie had left earlier in the night and came up to him immediately upon entering. This girl wanted no one but the infamous Eric Northman to fuck her into tomorrow. He actually led her down into the dimly lit basement, catching the look of genuine surprise in Pam's eyes. He felt her scorn as he took the steps two at a time to the bottom. He hadn't remembered his time with Sookie until a couple weeks ago and had been completely celibate since then anyhow. He was in the mood for a good, hard fuck even if it wasn't with the woman that haunted his every waking thought.<p>

The woman, Clarise or something like that, was already naked and eying the cuffs attached to the basement ceiling.

"Looks like fun," the woman said with a grin. Eric's mind throbbed. He wanted sex so badly not only did his cock hurt, but the very possibility of it made his head throb from want. The woman had blonde hair he noted. _Maybe if it's from behind she'll look more like..._ Eric stopped the thought cold. He didn't want Sookie to ruin his fun, even if she wasn't physically there. He moved quickly, chaining the fangbanger facing the wall ahead of them despite the inner battle occurring within himself. He released his member from the tight denim he was wearing, not even bothering to pull them down. The chill air of the underground room made it firmer and ache more. Just as he positioned himself to enter the girl's wet core, Sookie's scent overpowered him.

"Damn," He whispered, apparently loud enough for the woman to hear.

"What?" She asked, straining her neck to look back at him, confusion written all over her facial features.

"I can't do this," Eric started, "I shouldn't have even tried." He released the handcuffs and threw the woman's dress back to her.

The look the woman gave him was so bloodthirsty he actually felt sorry for her. He zipped his pants back up just in case she had any special ideas while in such a rage. Things grew back and healed but it sure didn't stop it from being excruciatingly painful. _She'll just find another vamp to get with, shake it off and go to Sookie._ The thought of Sookie seeing him with someone else gave him a strange feeling. Eric waited a few moments after the fangbanger left to go up the stairs himself. His Sookie awaited him, after all.

* * *

><p>Sookie looked to the counter of the bar. Two empty glasses sat before her. It had been about an hour since she arrived with Jason and Jessica and she was feeling the buzz. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the basement door open. Out of the open doorway a petite blonde stormed angrily out. Though she didn't mean to, Sookie slipped inside her mind.<p>

_That goddamned vampire. How dare he refuse me. I was so close to getting everything I wanted! _The woman screamed inside her head. Sookie involuntarily gasped out loud from such violence and rage coming from the thoughts. The blonde looked right at Sookie as she walked by. Sookie was imagining things, surely but before her shields came back up she could of swore she heard the woman throw a thought her way. _Its your fault, huh? You'll pay._ Sookie turned back around uneasily, shaken by the force of the words. _I wonder what would be my fault, anyway? _After that scene, Sookie tapped the rim of her empty glass again. She needed another drink. She gulped it down and the bartender anticipating her request refilled it again. By the time she downed that one, she saw Eric coming up the staris the vengeful woman had retreated from. Now she understood. Or at least she thought she did. Her mind was getting pleasantly fuzzy and warm. The music in the club beat delightfully in time with her pulse quickening more and more with every step Eric made toward her.


	5. Tell Me Baby

Eric smelt the desire pouring off of Sookie and heard her pulse race wildly. He smirked in delight knowing he was the cause of such pleasant changes. Eric Reached Sookie's side, then smelling the alcohol coming from her breath. She was getting drunk. _Hmmm... this might get interesting_ Eric thought. For a few moments, neither one said anything, they just stood there, staring at each other waiting for the other one to make the first move.

"Sookie," Eric started, "I didn't expect you back so soon." His smirk widened when Sookie's expression became one of anger and humiliation. Her face darkened to a becoming shade of pink. _Too bad its not because of something else..._ Eric thought playfully. He was determined to break Sookie's control, if only for one night, anyway he could.

"What was she too much to handle?" Sookie asked, a devilish look on her face as she turned back to the bar. Not too quickly as she found out sudden movements made her really dizzy. She was angry and hurt that he had even attempted to sleep with someone else before she got here. She couldn't figure out why it bothered her so much, just that it did. It really shouldn't have mattered because things were over between the two of them. The time had passed and she didn't give two hoots what Eric did in his spare time. At least that's what she was trying to convince herself. That was why she was so determined to drink herself into oblivion while she could. She didn't want to forget their time together, in fact, she wanted it to continue but she just couldn't. Not after everyting Eric had done in the past.

"No, I was," Eric replied with a smirk. His answer brought Sookie out of her mournful train of thought. She should just accept that things would never work between the two of them. Ever. But damn, that smile made her forget the world around them. When Eric was around her eyes lit up again, her shields could go down and she could just be herself, or she could when Eric didn't have his memories at least. This Eric was different. This Eric was savage and mean and didn't care who he hurt on his way to where ever he was going.

"Uh-huh," Sookie said as thoughtfully as she could in her inebriated state. She could feel her resolve slipping with every breath she took that she inhaled his scent. His mere presence behind her reassured her the world was in its right state but she just couldn't let go. She no longer knew how.

* * *

><p>Eric looked at Sookie the entire time she was silent. What he wouldn't do to glance into her mind. Sookie along with everyone but him still thought he didn't remember what happened when he stayed with her, but he did. He remembered every loving moment. Every kiss and touch replayed livid in his memory, haunting him. Sookie was much too good for him and always would be but he couldn't help but put his hand to the flame every chance he got. Sookie was as close to perfection as earth could provide. Her scent taunted him as she sat full of thoughts. Eric would do anything for her to submit to his touch again.<p>

Sookie slightly shook her head and glanced towards him. His expression had changed. It was no longer full of lust and hunger but of awe and wonder. It chilled her to the bone and sent shivers down her spine. She spotted Jessica on the dance floor in the corner of her eye and while sober enough to do so, ran away while she still had the chance. She wouldn't let the vampire get the better of her if it was the last thing she did.

Eric watched Sookie stumble by him as gracefully as she could manage. He knew she was running away again. He let her. She would come 'round eventually. Eric pushed his way through the other admiring fangbangers to his office. He slammed the door and locked it behind him. Just being close to Sookie had brought his raging hard-on back full force and it was truly painful. No one else had this effect on him but the damn fairy-girl.

As his penis emerged from the tight leather, his cold stroking hands attempted to control the fire burning inside of him.

* * *

><p>Sookie felt the bass of the song playing enter her body. She hadn't felt this alive in ages and she had to admit, it was very pleasant. As much as Eric turned her on, it was difficult to truly lose herself in the music because every pulse sent desire pouring into her system yet again. Sookie couldn't believe how sensitive her skin had become. She didn't know what caused this new sensation but it was definitely enjoyable. Her had senses heightened and her mind and opened up like a book. As much as she normally loathed it, right now, despite all the invading thoughts and memories, she was sure things couldn't get better than this. As the song changed, she slowed her movements to match the pace of the music.<p>

_On my waist through my hair..._

The singer's throaty words pounded their way into her core. She was truly on fire.

_Through my hair..._

Sokkie thought she would spontaneously combust at any moment.

_I think about it when you touch me there..._

She closed her eyes and let the words flow over her.

_Close my eyes and pretend we are..._

She felt Eric presence behind her once more, but she wasn't going to object this time. The lights nearly went out, small pulsing beams hit a spinning ball of mirrors, making the light refract and hit every corner in the building. The atmoshpere had become tense and Sookie wanted with every ounce of her being to just hide in some dark corner with Eric and take her clothes off.

_Dance, dance, dance, dance, dancing in the dark..._

Erics hard body ground into hers and her arm snaked behind and grabbed his neck, pulling him closer. It felt as if they were melding together without even being naked.

_Tell me baby if it's wrong..._

Sookie's hand caressed her body through the thin fabric of her dress. The other tugged gently on Eric's smooth hair.

_To let my hands do what they want..._

Sookie felt Eric reach in front of her. _Oh god, he's going to touch me... I want him to touch me.. Set me on fire..._ Sookie's thoughts came completely to a halt. Eric had indeed touched her there.


End file.
